You're my AnGeL
by KuchikiAraOOO
Summary: Go Mi Nyu ha regresado de África. Es tiempo de que Shin Woo la olvide, pero... ¿se decidirá ha hacerlo? ¿Jeremy se enamorará de nuevo? Abby, una actriz latina, se cruza en el camino de los cuatro chicos, y desde entonces ella, su mejor amiga So Min, y su prima se ven envueltas en toda clase de situaciones, con los chicos más guapos de arring A.ll, Kim Hyung Joong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic, algo como un experimento. Subiré dos capítulos y lo continuaré publicando si hay alguien a quien le guste, si no... pues creo que igual seguiré escribiendo, pero sólo para mi.**

**¿De dónde me salió la idea?No lo sé, simplemente apareció hace algún tiempo, hasta que me decidí a escribirla. **

**Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 1.**

**¿Estás dentro?**

- Es en serio, es muy importante – le aseguró So Min – te lo diré en el café. Estaré allí en media hora, ahora acabamos de terminar el rodaje.

Abby suspiró.

- De acuerdo – dijo, mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina – es que mi mamá llegó temprano a casa hoy, y creo que quiere que cenemos juntas.

Eso era algo que So Min podría entender, ya que después de todo ella también llevaba una vida la mar de ocupada cuando estaba grabando, como era el caso desde ese mes.

- No te preocupes, tú llega a hora y volverás a casa para la cena, no puedes dejar sola a tu mamá.

Abby casi podía ver la sonrisa comprensiva de So Min.

- Eres la mejor.

Escuchó la risa de So Min a través del teléfono.

- Eso ya lo sé, Abby. Nos vemos pronto.

- Ok. Hasta luego.

Ella cortó la llamada, volvió a su habitación para recoger su chaqueta y su bolso, y luego se asomó a la cocina:

- Mamá, voy a salir – avisó ella, su madre acababa de llegar el trabajo y preparaba la cena.

- ¿Salir?

- Quedé con So Min en la cafetería, pero te prometo que volveré para cenar y entonces hablamos – se apresuró en decir – lo que pasa es que a So Min le costó mucho desocuparse, y tiene algo importante que contarme.

- Está bien – le dijo su madre sonriendo – diviértete, y saluda a So Min de mi parte.

Abby sonrió y se despidió, apresurándose más porque sólo le quedaban veinte minutos. La cafetería no quedaba muy lejos, pero caminando le daría el tiempo justo de llegar.

So Min era una de sus mejores amigas, aunque no podían verse muy a menudo porque una estudiaba en la universidad y la otra trabajaba. Abby se pasaba casi todo el tiempo estudiando, y las personas con las que más trataba eran sus compañeros de clases.

Ciertamente, cuando su mudó a Corea por el nuevo trabajo de su madre, ella se había mostrado emocionada, aunque también se sintió un poco asustada en ese momento, y aún al llegar, al estar en un país tan distinto al suyo. Aún así, se decidió a afrontar todos los retos que pudieran aparecer en su camino.

Le encantaba su carrera, periodismo; pero hacía poco tiempo ella había logrado algo que también la hizo sentir inmensamente satisfecha: participar en un drama coreano, siendo la primera chica latina en hacer algo así. Aunque fuera un papel pequeño, se sintió cómoda actuando, se divirtió, y enseguida se hizo amiga de la protagonista femenina: So Min. Todos habían sido muy amigables con ella, desde Kim Hyung Joong, el protagonista, que era un muchacho muy guapo y divertido – la hacía reír cada dos por tres – hasta el director del drama, y la actriz que hacía de la madre de Baek Seung Jo – el personaje de Hyung Joong- . Le gustó tanto estar allí que enseguida supo: quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Desde entonces dividía su vida entre su madre y el escaso tiempo que podían pasar juntas, la universidad y los castings o programas de actuación en los que de vez en cuando participaba.

- Ya pedí el café, no te preocupes – le dijo So Min, sonriendo, cuando Abby llegó.

- Hola, siento llegar tarde. – se sentó frente a su amiga – sobre todo cuando tú apenas tienes tiempo para charlar. ¿Cómo ha estado el rodaje hoy?

- Hoy terminamos temprano, gracias a dios. Ayer Min Ho estaba tan cansado por no haber dormido que empezó a decir más tonterías de lo habitual – dijo, riendo al recordar algo.

- Choi Min Ho parece un chico muy divertido.

- Bueno, él es de verdad algo… - dijo - ¿recuerdas cuando Hyung Joong y yo grabábamos los especiales? Ni siquiera teníamos una vida esos días, y luego comenzábamos a actuar como tontos…

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Claro, tú y Tae Sung se burlaban de nosotros.

La camarera trajo el café y los bizcochos, interrumpiendo la lluvia de recuerdos que estaba a punto de llegar.

- Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme.

- Ayer me propusieron participar en el nuevo video de una banda musical – dijo.

- ¿Si? ¿Con qué grupo? ¿Cuándo lo harás?

- Dije que no podía. La verdad es que ellos están trabajando en eso ahora, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupada con Sweet Love. Así que te recomendé a ti.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Abby. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que les gustó. Les dije que eras una chica muy talentosa y linda, y que no tendrías ningún problema. Entonces les di tu contacto, sólo tienes que ir y presentarte en su oficina mañana.

Abby se quedó callada un rato.

- ¿No te gusta la idea? – preguntó So Min, preocupada.

Entonces la rubia sonrió.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias! – dijo, levantándose para abrazar a su amiga.

- De nada, para eso están las amigas, ¿verdad?

- Ah, primero dime, ¿de quién es el video musical?

- Eso es lo mejor. Es una de los grupos más populares de Corea. A. .

* * *

- ¡Allí está! –exclamó Go Mi Nam.

- ¿Eh? ¡Dónde?! – Tae Kyung miró a todos lados buscándola.

- jaja, caíste.

Ahí estaba. Mi Nam lo volvía a hacer.

- No, ¡de verdad es ella! – apuntó Jeremy.

- ¿Dónde? – esta vez fue Mi Nam quien preguntó.

- Jaja, tú también caíste.

Mi Nam sonrió.

- Bien hecho – dijo, chocando puños con Jeremy.

Por fin, allí estaba ella, caminando hacia ellos. Sería imposible no distinguirla entre el resto, al menos para esos cuatro chicos. Su pelo estaba un poco más largo, le llegaba a los hombros.

- ¡Oppa!

Cuando ella exclamó, Tae Kyung y Mi Nam se adelantaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡ES A MI! – se gritaron.

- Oppa… - Mi Nyu rió suavemente, con una risa alegre y musical, que sacudió el corazón de Shin Woo.

No la había olvidado. No la había superado ni nada.

Mi Nam abrazó a su hermana primero, y fue seguido por Tae Kyung.

Él no podía expresar qué tan feliz estaba por poder abrazarla y sentirla junto a él de nuevo, pero para sus compañeros, quienes estuvieron viviendo con él durante todo el año, el cambio operado en él con sólo verla era notable.

- Por fin has vuelto, cerdo-conejo…

- Te extrañé mucho, hyung-nim…

Y seguía llamándole de aquella manera. No tenía caso intentar cambiarlo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en la que se habían conocido y enamorado.

- No parece. Más bien, parecía como si te quisieras quedar lejos más tiempo.

Sin embargo, se sentía muy aliviado al escucharla decir que lo había extrañado. Durante esos meses y meses, temió perder su lugar como su estrella número uno.

- ¡Mi Nyu-ah! – exclamó Jeremy, que ya no podía esperar más y apenas Tae Kyung se separó de ella, se lanzó a abrazarla y casi la echó al suelo en el proceso.

- Jeremy.

Le alegraba saber que su amigo el rubio no había cambiado nada: conservaba su alegría intacta, incluso después…

Sus ojos fueron hasta Shin Woo y su corazón se estrujó, al ver que él la miraba fijamente, por mucho que intentara evitarlo y se repetía a sí mismo que era hora de parar.

Claro que ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos: después de un año seguía amando a Tae Kyung, incluso más que antes. Pero ese tiempo lejos también le había dado tiempo a pensar en lo que su inocencia, su felicidad y sus tristezas no le habían permitido antes: ella había herido a Jeremy y, incluso de una peor manera, ella había herido a Shin Woo, el muchacho que fue siempre como un príncipe con ella.

Bastó ver la mirada de Shin Woo para ver que eso no había cambiado, y se sintió miserable.

- Shin Woo-hyung – saludó ella, sonriendo.

- Mi Nyu-ah, qué bueno que hayas vuelto.

Shin Woo logró sonreír, aunque ya Tae Kyung se había dado cuenta de todo. No se sentía celoso, pero lo sentía por su amigo.

El problema era que, en el fondo, él no se permitía olvidar. Dejarla ir, tal vez; pero no olvidarla ¿Qué le quedaba sin ese amor? Era sufrir, o quedarse en el vacío.

El vacío parecía infinitamente peor.

* * *

Tae Kyung, Mi Nam, Jeremy y Shin Woo tuvieron que ir directamente a ver al presidente Ahn, en lugar de ir a casa y festejar el regreso de Mi Nyu como les hubiera gustado. De cualquier forma, la chica les acompañó.

Era raro, ya que era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí realmente junto a su hermano, en lugar de reemplazarlo a él. Estaba allí, como la hermana de Go Mi Nam y como la novia de Tae Kyung. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, en cómo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, en cómo él la tomaba de la mano, sentía cosquillas en el corazón y le daban ganas de sonreír como una tonta.

- Mi Nyu-ssi – saludó el presidente Ahn, contento de ver a la hermana de Mi Nam, a quien apenas conocía, él pensaba. – Qué bueno que estés de regreso, sé bienvenida.

Él miró a la joven pareja y a Shin Woo.

Explicar cómo de ser la novia de Shin Woo, había pasado a salir con Tae Kyung no fue cosa fácil, y el Presidente Ahn todavía pensaba que no debía ser fácil para Shin Woo, lo que era cierto, a pesar de que el resto de las cosas no habían sucedido de la manera en la que él creía.

- ¿Qué pasa, presidente? ¿Para qué nos mandó llamar tan de repente?

- Ah, lo siento. Pero tengo una excelente noticia – dijo el hombre sonriendo – ya tenemos a la actriz que protagonizará el nuevo video musical de la canción de Shin Woo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Jeremy.

- ¿Es bonita? – preguntó Mi Nam, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¡Oppa! – Mi Nyu exclamó, mirándolo desaprobadoramente.

- ¿Qué tiene?- él se encogió de hombros.

- Si, es muy bonita. Ya lo verán, porque de hecho, la he mandado traer y está por llegar.

De hecho, apenas él lo dijo, la puerta se abrió y una chica entró. Tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta, el flequillo le caía a un lado y parecía un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, enseguida sonrió, viéndose totalmente encantadora.

- ¡Princess Abby!

El presidente Ahn la recibió con una sonrisa. Todos los demás sólo la observaban en silencio.

- Buenas tardes. Soy Abigail, pero pueden decirme Abby, mucho gusto en conocerles.

Los ojos de Abby recorrieron rápidamente la sala, fijándose en todos: la chica sentada junto a Hwan tae Kyung, el chico raro de pelo castaño que era idéntico a ella y estaba sentado a su lado, ése era Go Mi Nam. El rubio, Jeremy, era el baterista de A. . Jung So Min le había explicado cómo reconocer a cada uno. Y tratando de ser invisible, y por lo mismo llamando inevitablemente su atención, el guitarrista Shin Woo, que permanecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Los cinco miembros de A.N. Jell.**

- Mucho gusto – contestó una chica que se levantó sonriendo para saludarla – Soy Go Mi Nyu. – Mi Nyu miró a los cuatro chicos, sobre todo a Mi Nam y Tae Kyung – Oppa, Hyung-nim…

¿Hyung-nim?

- Mucho gusto, soy Hwan Tae Kyung.

- Y yo soy Go Ni Nam. Ésta es mi hermana gemela.

Bueno, So Min no le había hablado de la hermana gemela, pero se le debía haber pasado.

- ¡Soy Jeremy! Mucho gusto, princess Abby.

- Por favor, dime sólo Abby.

Jeremy hizo una mueca con los labios. Por la misma razón, continuaría llamándola como quisiera. La chica se sonrojó y se veía adorable de ese modo.

Abby no era de las que habitualmente se sonrojan. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así entonces?

- Bueno, filmaremos el video pasado mañana, ¿qué les parece?

- Está bien – dijo Tae Kyung.

- ¿Podemos irnos ahora? – preguntó Shin Woo, y Abby sintió una molestia en la garganta.

Él ni siquiera la había saludado, estaba bien. ¿Pero tenía que ser tan obvio, irse así sin ni siquiera mirarle? Qué maleducado.

- Ah, el manager Ma me contó que preparaban la bienvenida a Mi Nyu-ssi. – el presidente se dirigió a la chica – Siento haberte hecho tener que venir tan pronto, espero que disfruten de su fiesta.

- ¿Usted no viene, presidente?

- No, no. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer en estos días, así que las fiestas tendrán que esperar para mí – dijo algo desanimado.

- ¿Y tú vienes, Princess Abby? – preguntó Jeremy.

- ¿Yo? – Abby se sorprendió – Pero si no tengo nada que ver con… sería inoportuna.

- Por supuesto que no. – dijo Mi Nam, pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro. ¿Por qué se tomaba esa libertad? – Es la fiesta de bienvenida a mi hermana, así que yo invito.

* * *

Lo primero que le diría a So Min cuando volvieran a hablar, es que se había equivocado al decir que los A. eran cuatro. Eran cinco – o tal vez, cuatro y una sombra.

Shin Woo era la sombra. O tal vez un fantasma. Estaba allí, pero no reía ni bromeaba como los demás.

Y luego estaba esa chica, Yoon Hee Yi a la que la prensa llamaba el hada nacional. El hada diabólica, la llamaba Tae Kyung.

Esa chica no disfrutaba de las bromas de Jeremy, parecía falsa respecto a Mi Nyu y además hacía muecas a cada atención que Go Mi Nam tenía con ella. Ese chico parecía realmente enamorado de ella, también demasiado ciego.

Abby había visto eso muchas veces, de la misma forma en que muchas chicas se enamoraban de idiotas disfrazados de príncipes azules que al final de cuentas acababan convertidos en sapos una vez que los besabas.

- ¿Tú sabes cantar, Princess? – preguntó Jeremy.

- No muy bien. – Jeremy le pasó el micrófono – No, no voy a hacerlo.

- Estabas muy distraída. Éste es tu castigo – dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa malvada.

Abby frunció el ceño. Jeremy no se iba rendir, y puso el micrófono entre sus manos, llevándola frente a la pantalla.

- ¡No! Si me vas a castigar, ¿qué hay de él? – Apuntó hacia Shin Woo – él si está distraído. Se lo merece más que yo.

Jeremy sabía que era verdad, pero no era divertido con Shin Woo, en cambio esta chica… y una genial idea se le ocurrió.

- Tienes razón- dijo, y la arrastró detrás de él - ¡Shin Woo-hyung!

- Olvídalo.

- Pero hyung… si no lo haces, estarás siendo muy poco amable con the princess Abby.

Abby se encogió de hombros cuando Shin Woo le miró interrogante. Después de todo, él ya había sido descortés.

Pero cuando Jeremy la llevó para cantar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios.

Shin Woo suspiró y se levantó de su cómoda posición.

-Está bien.

- Lo sabía – Jeremy le dijo a Abby al oído – Suerte!

En la pantalla aparecieron las letras de una canción que ella apenas conocía. De todas maneras, comenzó a cantar.

_**Sonríe, no estés siempre triste**_

_**Está bien, no dejes caer las lágrimas**_

_**Espero que la canción que estoy cantando**_

_**Te haga sentir mejor**_

Miró a Shin Woo, todavía sin sentir mucha confianza, y él le sonrió. Resultó que tenía una linda sonrisa, y eso la confortó un poco, ya que tal vez no le caía tan mal al muchacho después de todo.

_**Sonríe, no estés siempre herida**_

_**Todo estará bien, incluso si todo el mundo está en tu contra**_

_**El tiempo pasará**_

_**Todo mejorará otra vez**_

Luego de escuchar a voz de Shin Woo y ver que él todavía sonreía animándola, ella se sintió más segura para cantar juntos.

_**Sonríe, estoy aquí a tu lado**_

_**Te amo, ¿puedes escuchar mi corazón?**_

_**No importa qué, yo creo en ti**_

_**Siempre estoy aquí para ti**_

Ella intercalaba sus miradas entre la pantalla y las letras, y la cara de Shin Woo.

_**Sonríe, mírame a los ojos**_

_**Te amo, este corazón te ama**_

_**Nunca cambies, puedes apoyarte en mis hombros**_

_**Toma un descanso**_

_**Sonríe**_

Luego, los chicos aplaudieron.

- Princess Abby, cantas muy bien – le dijo Go Mi Nam.

- Es cierto – dijo Jeremy – hasta podrías unirte a nosotros – exageró – y hacer un dúo con Shin Woo-hyung.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira, de todas formas ya tenemos a una chica – dijo Mi Nam señalando a su hermana.

- Mi Nyu-ah, canta una canción, por favor – pidió Jeremy.

- ¿Ahora?

- Claro, ahora.

- Pero…

Mi Nyu no cantaba hace muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿O es que quieres que cante contigo, cerdo-conejo? – preguntó Tae Kyung arqueando una ceja.

- No, no… bueno, voy a cantar sola.

Tae Kyung parecía un poco decepcionado porque a chica no le pidiera cantar con ella.

Pero en lugar de cantar una canción de karaoke, Mi Nyu sacó un Cd de su bolso.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a cantar? – preguntó Mi Nam, curioso.

- Es… es una canción que yo escribí.

- ¿En serio? ¿Compusiste una canción? – preguntó Jeremy sorprendido.

Tae Kyung no dijo nada, pero parecía pensar lo mismo. Incluso Shin Woo la miró por un largo rato.

- Si.

- Vamos a escuchara – dijo Mi Nam sin más.

_**Suavemente despiértame, mi rayo de sol.**_

_**Así como la princesa de los cuentos, cerraré mis ojos y esperaré.**_

_**Cuando abra los ojos por favor quédate a mi lado, disparo de amor.**_

_Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero, ¿todo el tiempo mientras cantaba Mi Nyu sólo miraba a Tae Kyung? Él, que parecía enojado antes, cuando ella dijo que cantaría sola, ahora ablandaba su expresión._

_**Así como el príncipe de los cuentos, mírame y sonríeme.**_

_**Aún si no lo sé, ante mis ojos sólo estás tú**_

_No podía ser imaginación de Abby, que Tae Kyung estuviera sonriendo por primera vez en toda la tarde desde que ella le viera. Le daba un aspecto totalmente diferente, totalmente tierno, incluso más que Jeremy o Mi Nam._

_**No sé por qué mi corazón está palpitante**_

_**Es el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón.**_

_Mi Nyu le sonrió a Tae Kyung tímidamente y éste le sonrió abiertamente, provocando que mil estrellas se encendieran en su corazón, como ocurría solamente cuando él la miraba de esa manera, sonriendo._

_**Quiero amarte, quiero estar junto a ti.**_

_**¿Puedes sentirlo? Mis sentimientos.**_

_**Ven a mí, acércate un poco más y llévate mi corazón.**_

_**Todos los días es un bonito día, todos los días te susurraré una y otra vez.**_

_**Te daré mi amor más dulce que un caramelo.**_

Claro, era obvio. Mi Nyu estaba enamorada de Tae Kyung y él de ella. Qué tierno y romántico.

_**Nombra la palabra mágica shalala.**_

_**Tu sonrisa aparece como el cálido rayo de sol.**_

_**Mi corazón palpita de nuevo.**_

_**Ahora, dímelo.**_

¿Algún día alguien le cantaría a ella una canción de amor? Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en ello, era un pensamiento tonto. Ella no necesitaba que nadie le cantara.

_**Quiero amarte, quiero estar a tu lado.**_

_**Te abrazaré fuerte, bonito día por favor trata de sentir mi corazón.**_

_**Juntos por siempre.**_

_**lalalala lalalala todos los días te traeré felicidad.**_

_**Te daré mi amor más dulce que un caramelo.**_

Todos aplaudieron al fin de la canción, menos Tae Kyung que sólo se dedicaba a mirar intensamente a Mi Nyu. Abby pensó que si alguien la mirara así a ella, sabría lo que era el amor, y el amor causaría que su cuerpo se quemara.

También notó que Shin Woo hace un buen rato dejó la sala, volviendo al mutismo de antes.

* * *

Jeremy y Mi Nam se emborracharon por una apuesta, y Tae Kyung y Mi Nyu habían salido hace poco tiempo. ¿En serio? ¿La dejaban sola en esa casa?

Además, todo estaba hecho un desastre, y Abby odiaba el desorden. Podía vivir con un poco de él, pero no podía con tanto. Esos chicos eran como unos niños.

Abby sonrió.

Por eso le agradaban tanto.

Comenzó a recoger las basuras en una bolsa, y las botellas que estaban cerca Jeremy y Mi Nam.

- ¡AY! – gritó al cortarse con una de las botellas, que estaba rota.

Esto no despertó ni a Jeremy ni a Mi Nam. De verdad estaban dormidos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Escuchó la voz preocupada de Shin Woo, que se reflejaba en su rostro - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella – no quería molestar. Sólo me corté un poco.

Shin Woo ya estaba a su lado, recogiendo la bolsa que ella dejó caer y las botellas.

- Déjame ver – dijo, ya que ella se guardaba la mano.

Ella obedeció. De hecho, estaba sangrando bastante.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

- Sólo limpiaba un poco.

- Ésa no es tu tarea. – Shin Woo sonaba un poco molesto – ven, vamos a curarte.

Él parecía sumamente concentrado mientras ponía una venda alrededor de su dedo, y aunque a ella se le había antojado compararlo con el personaje de Baek Seung Jo, eso no era exactamente así. Shin Woo parecía solitario y lejano, pero también parecía como si en el fondo no fuera así.

- Está.

- Gracias – dijo ella, levantándose – creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora.

- ¿Y cómo piensas irte? – preguntó Shin Woo.

Era la una de la madrugada, buena pregunta. Pero no era algo sobre lo que él debiera preocuparse.

Abby sonrió.

- No te preocupes por eso.

Shin Woo suspiró resignado una vez más, como había hecho varias veces esa tarde.

- Te llevaré a casa. Vamos.

* * *

Shin Woo llegó a casa justo detrás de Tae Kyung. Éste iba abrazado a Mi Nyu.

Claro, él sabía qué sucedía ahora. Sin duda, si él estuviera en el lugar de Tae Kyung estaría haciendo lo mismo: asegurándose de que ella permaneciera siempre a su lado. El pequeño anillo que Tae Kyung le había enseñado el otro día a Mi Nam era perfecto para los dedos finos y pequeños de Mi Nyu, y Shin Woo sólo deseaba no haber sido tan inoportuno como para llegar a escuchar los planes de su amigo.

Luego de que la pareja entrara a la casa, él también entró. Pasó frente a la habitación de Mi Nam, donde su hermana estaba tal vez todavía despierta, como en los viejos tiempos. Y al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, cerró los ojos y se echó a la cama.

¿Cuándo lo superaría? Jeremy le hizo darse cuenta de lo poco amable que había sido con Abby. Ni siquiera se había presentado él mismo, absorto como estaba en su propio dolor. La chica debió haberse sentido ofendida, pero no lo demostró, sino que al contrario, parecía más amable con él, como si quisiera ganarse su simpatía.

Al menos estaba compensado, la había llevado a casa. No, no lo estaba. Eso fue lo correcto, lo que cualquiera habría hecho. Ella seguiría con la misma idea que seguramente se formó de él al principio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy subiendo estos dos capítulos más para ti, Eli. Espero que sean de tu grado!**

**Capítulo 3. El corazón de Shin Woo.**

_A._

_Hola, ¿cómo has estado? Hace tiempo no sé de ti._

_Anteayer conocí al grupo con el que grabaré un video musical. Se trata de cuatro chicos muy famosos, pero aún así, son todos muy agradables._

_Uno es un maniático del orden, parece cascarrabias a primera vista, pero tiene una novia que es un amor, Mi Nyu. Ella es hermana gemela de otro miembro de la banda, Mi Nam. Ese chico es un poco extraño, pero de todas maneras me gusta. Luego está Jeremy, que es un chico simpático y dulce, en sólo una tarde de conocerle me ha hecho reír un montón, y me ha hecho sentir que somos amigos desde hace tiempo. Todos son muy animados, excepto Shin Woo, que es el guitarrista. Él también es muy amable, de hecho tal vez el más caballero de todos, pero siempre parece un poco ausente. Tiene cara de esos que sufren mal de amores, así que seguramente enseguida se le pasa._

_Como Mi Nyu regresó de un viaje largo, ellos prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida, y Jeremy y Mi Nam, muy amables, me invitaron a participar._

_Allí también estaba una actriz, Yoon Hee Yi, que no parecía muy agradable y parecía que nadie simpatizaba con ella, excepto Go Mi Nam que babeaba por ella. No se por qué, parece una falsa, pero bueno… por suerte se fue pronto._

_Todos se emborracharon y se quedaron dormidos en cualquier lugar, excepto Shin Woo,. Ellos son como un grupo de niños._

_Mamá está muy bien, y envía saludos para tus padres y para ti. Escribe pronto, si quieres que te cuente como sale esto último que estoy haciendo. También quiero tener noticias tuyas._

_Te extraño mucho, sobre todo ahora que se e ha acabado la yerba mate. Ni siquiera puedo tomar más tereré._

_Un abrazo, te quiero._

_Abigail._

Abby envió el mail.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Jeremy a sus espaldas, asustándola.

Su laptop se cerró de golpe.

- Dios, ¿por qué haces eso? Casi se me sale el corazón por la garganta.

- ¿Tienes un novio lejos? ¿Es eso?

Qué curioso era ese chico.

- No, no tengo un novio lejos. – dijo, y enseguida cambió el tema - ¿Ya empezaremos a grabar?

- Eso, Mi Nyu estaba buscándote, porque deben retocarte el maquillaje, creo.

- Ah, bueno. Gracias. Nos vemos enseguida! – dijo ella, levantándose y saliendo corriendo de la sala.

Regla Nº 1. No salir corriendo por los pasillos con una laptop en la mano.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo, y su computadora quedó reducida a pedazos.

- ¡No!

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shin Woo, que venía caminando en esa dirección y se alarmó por el ruido.

- Si – dijo ella, aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse – pero mi computadora no lo está.

Bueno, eso no era tan grave. Mirándolo a simple vista, su computadora no parecía haber sido la gran cosa.

- Oye, ¿Sabes dónde está Mi Nyu-ah?

Shin Woo cerró los ojos y señaló con la mano la dirección.

- Es la cuarta puerta.

- Gracias – dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar porque le parecía raro su comportamiento.

De nuevo, tenía ese extraño sentimiento de que él sufría. De que tal vez, no recordaba cómo sonreír, y por eso estaba serio todo el tiempo.

- Oye – dijo ella, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que abriera los ojos.

¿Todavía no se iba? ¿Por qué?, se preguntó ShinWoo.

- Sonríe – dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente – así – puso ambos dedos índice en las comisuras de los labios del chico, tratando de formar una sonrisa. – los chicos serios no son muy lindos.

Shin Woo se le quedó mirando. Qué chica tan extraña. Y sin embargo, ella seguía sonriendo como cualquier cosa.

- Es en serio, trata de sonreír.

Normalmente, no actuaría así con una persona que apenas conocía. Pero algo en Shin Woo le daba confianza.

Recogió los pedazos de su laptop, que no tenían arreglo, y los tiró al basurero, antes de ir a buscar a Mi Nyu.

* * *

- Mi Nyu-ah… ¿Shin Woo siempre ha sido un muchacho tan triste?

Mi Nyu se puso algo nerviosa.

- Esto… en realidad no. Él siempre fue serio y reservado, pero yo solía verlo sonreír más seguido.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasó con él?

No era algo de lo que Mi Nyu pudiera hablar. No con alguien que apenas conocía, por más de que le agradara tanto como Abby.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

Abby suspiró.

- Lo he considerado. Pero sé que no me lo dirá, porque no soy su amiga – dijo ella – él es del tipo de personas que no confía fácilmente y no confía en cualquiera.

- Este es el vestido que han mandado para ti – dijo Mi Nyu – ahora debo irme, pero cuando termines de cambiarte debes ir a encontrarte con los demás en el set.

- Está bien. Gracias, Mi Nyu, eres una persona encantadora.

- Gracias – dijo Mi Nyu sonriendo – eres muy amable.

Al tomar el vestido, los ojos de Abby se posaron en el anillo con dos pequeños diamantes en forma de estrellas.

- ¿Es…

- ¡Nos vemos luego!- Mi Nyu salió corriendo antes de que ella acabara de formular su pregunta.

Ella se quedó mirando el lindo vestido celeste, antes de ponérselo. Era juvenil y angelical.

En el video, ella era una chica que era objeto de disputa entre Jeremy, Mi Nam y Shin Woo, al ser el interés amoroso de los tres.

- Creo que se te verá bien, princess.

- Mi Nam – dijo, mirándolo a través del espejo - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ah, sólo daba una vuelta.

- Iré enseguida, sólo déjame cambiarme.

- Mi Nyu nunca te diría. Ella sólo trata de protegerme, y además siente vergüenza por lo sucedido.

- ¿De qué habas? – preguntó ella confundida.

- Le preguntaste a Mi Nyu sobre Shin Woo.

- Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con protegerte a ti?

- Hace poco más de un año, fui a Estados Unidos a someterme a una cirugía de los ojos.

- No sabía eso. Pensé que estabas apenas comenzando en A. .

- Exacto.

- Entonces… no entiendo qué quieres decir, si fuiste a Estados Unidos, la gente habría sabid-

La iluminación llegó de pronto a Abby, y esa loca teoría fue confirmada con la afirmación de cabeza de Mi Nam.

- Mi Nyu te reemplazó en A. .

- De hecho, fue el miembro que se agregó originalmente a A. .

- Pero es una banda de chicos.

- Y mi hermana vivió con ellos durante bastante tiempo, fingiendo ser uno. Claro, no fue fácil de ocultar. El primero en sabero fue Shin Woo, pero no dijo nada para no perjudicarla. Luego o supo Tae Kyung, pero él le hizo saber a Mi Nyu que lo sabía. La relación entre ellos fue bastante difícil, Tae Kyung sólo quería descubrirá.

- Pero no lo hizo.

- Jeremy no lo supo hasta bastante después.

- Luego, ¿tú simplemente viniste y ella se fue, sin que nadie lo notara?

- Lo sabe mi manager, por supuesto. También Yoon Hee Yi.

- La bruja.- se le escapó a Abby. Tae Kyung y Jeremy lo había dicho demasiadas veces en todas las conversaciones que tuvieron.

- No es una bruja – Mi Nam frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Abby - ¿por qué me estás contando esto?

- Pensé que querías saber qué fue lo que pasó con Shin Woo.

- Sí, pero…

- Tae Kyung, Jeremy y Shin Woo se enamoraron de mi hermana. Shin Woo la amaba mucho, y tuvo que darla ir porque ella eligió a Tae Kyung. Porque mi hermana acaba de volver, luego de un año en que fue fácil por no tener que verlos siempre juntos, es por eso que es difícil para Shin Woo.

Plash.

- ¿Por qué me estás contando esto? – preguntó de nuevo - ¿tanto confías en mi?

- Creo que sí.

Sue fue. Claro que Go Mi Nam pensaba mucho más, pero se guardaría sus pensamientos para sí mismo durante un tiempo más.

Mientras iba a filmar, Abby pensaba en que ella estaba interpretando el personaje de Mi Nyu. Se sintió profundamente triste.

_**Te llamo mil veces pero no lo sabes,**_

_**Siempre espero por ti pero no lo sabes.**_

_**Como un tonto,**_

_**Mi tonto amor solo te ve a ti.**_

_**No importa lo mucho que te llame**_

_**No lo sabes.**_

* * *

- ¡Fue un éxito! Vamos, tenemos que celebrar esto – dijo el presidente Ahn.

Abby se sintió un poco desilusionada por lo rápido que saldría de la vida de esos chicos, cuando apenas los había conocido. Esa fiesta, era una fiesta de despedida para ella.

Se sentó en la barra, mientras veía a Jeremy haciendo Playback. Todo el ambiente era alegre. Si todo era tan alegre, ¿por qué ella se sentía tan triste?

- Trata de sonreír, las chicas tristes no son muy lindas.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Shin Woo tan cerca, sentado a su lado. Él sonrió al ver su reacción.

- Me asustaste.

- Entonces eres una chica muy distraída. ¿O estabas mirando a Jeremy? – preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. – ella escuchó la dulce voz de Jeremy. – me gusta más cómo canta Tae Kyung.

La sonrisa de Shin Woo se descompuso por un momento, pero apareció de nuevo, menos sincera que antes.

- Bueno, espero que no te desilusiones. Hwan Tae Kyung ya ha sido cazado, y me parece que ahora todos van a saberlo.

- ¿Lo dices por el anillo de Mi Nyu?

Shin Woo se sorprendió de que ella lo supiera tan bien. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- No te preocupes de que me desilusione – dijo Abby – me gusta como canta Tae Kyung – sus ojos encontraron los de él y sonrió – pero sobre todo, después de escuchar cantar ayer a Kang Shin Woo, soy su fan número uno.

Shin Woo sonrió.

- Claro, una fan más no creo que haga gran diferencia para ti.

Jeremy, Mi Nam, el presidente Ahn, el manager ma, Tae Kyung y Mi Nyu brindaban.

- ¿No brindarás por el compromiso? – preguntó Abby – Jeremy lo está haciendo.

No sabía qué decirlo, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

- No soy de las personas que se callen las cosas. Conozco la historia de Mi Nyu, que ocupó el lugar de su hermano en A. ., y sé que los tres: Tae Kyung, Jeremy y tú se enamoraron de ella. Ha pasado un año, así que deberías olvidarla ya. Espera, déjame terminar. No lo digo porque sí, lo digo porque sé lo que es amar a alguien que no puedes tener, y sé que si lo quieres, puedes olvidar.

- ¿Tan segura estás?

- Shin Woo, todo amor que no es alimentado termina muriendo al final. Ya no nos veremos más, pero me gustaría de verdad que lo intentaras. Tú eres un chico realmente lindo cuando sonríes.

* * *

Estaban en la casa, y SHin Woo miraba las estrellas desde la terraza.

- ¿Por qué le contaste? – preguntó al reconocer los pasos de Mi Nam acercándose.

- Asustas, hermano. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Eres demasiado ruidoso. – respondió Shin Woo – dime, ¿por qué le contaste?

- Es un poco cansador no poder explicar a nuestros amigos ciertas cosas.

- Ni siquiera la veremos más, ¿cómo sabes que no le dirá a nadie?

Era algo en lo que Mi Nam debió pensar antes de contar sus secretos, ya que la posibilidad siempre estaría allí. Pero tampoco Shin Woo pensaba que Abby fuera a decir nada. Simplemente, no era esa clase de chica, como el hada malvada. Era una buena persona.

- Claro que no lo dirá. ¿Y quién dice que no la veremos más? ¿Tú?

Shin Woo no respondió. En verdad Mi Nam era algo…

Mi Nam sonrió, porque había ganado, como siempre.

- Yo tengo la impresión de que la veremos mucho más de aquí en adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Hablemos de manera informal.**

- Hola, Hola…

- ¿Si? – Abby apenas estaba despertándose cuando su celular sonó. Se había dormido tarde estudiando para los exámenes finales.

- ¡Ha salido! ¡A que adivinas qué estoy viendo! – So Min parecía muy entusiasmada.

Abby se despertó por completo.

- ¿El video? ¿Tan pronto?

Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que grabaron.

- Enciende el televisor, en la KBS.

Abby lo hizo.

En una conferencia de prensa, A.N. Jell presentaba su nuevo video, y luego de que las cámaras se dirigieran cada dos por tres al anillo de Mi Nyu, que estaba allí de la mano de Tae Kyung, por fin se enfocaron en Shin Woo, y en el video de su canción que sería mostrado por primera vez.

Lo increíble era que allí estaba ella, en ese video con los tres chicos más guapos de Corea, y todavía lograba destacar. En sus mejores sueños, no habría imaginado eso.

- Ya lo estoy viendo – dijo a So Min.

- Esto será genial para tu carrera.

Abby no lo creía. Ella era una periodista, no una actriz profesional. Sus apariciones siempre eran esporádicas y la actuación nunca llegaría a ocupar su tiempo completamente como para llamarlo "su carrera".

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería, cuando acabes de filmar? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

- Ok. Cafetería de siempre, 20:30. No llegues tarde.

- Que tengas un buen día.

Abby fue a arreglarse, y luego se preparó el desayuno. Mientras tomaba una taza de café, revisó su correo.

_Abigail:_

_Aquí en casa estamos todos bien, y mamá te envía saludos a ti y a tu mamá. Dice que son unas ingratas por no haber venido a visitarnos en todo este tiempo, pero lo cierto es que, como yo, las extraña mucho._

_¿Cómo ha salido lo del video con esos chicos guapos? Todos sonaban tan interesantes y me contaste tan poco. ¿Has logrado conquistar a alguno de ellos? _

_Conversaremos de todo esto sentadas en la sala mientras tomamos tereré. No había querido molestarte antes contándote esto por si no resultaba, pero… ¡he sido aceptada en Ewha's!_

_Esto sucedió la semana pasada, y como ya tengo listos todos mis papeles, viajo la próxima semana. ¿No es genial? Me quedaré un semestre entero contigo._

_Pronto te daré yo misma un fuerte abrazo. Y llevaré suficientes cajas de yerba para que no tengas que quejarte de que te falten en un buen, buen tiempo._

Abby no lo pudo creer. Releyó el mensaje. Lo leyó otra vez.

- ¡Ella vendrá! ¡Alexia está viniendo a Corea!

* * *

Shin Woo estaba sentado en la terraza esa noche, con la guitarra a su lado, pero no estaba tocando. De nuevo, su mente estaba ocupada en Go Mi Nyu.

Eso era todo. Estaba decidido a olvidarla.

Todo comenzó cuando esa noche había descubierto que ella era una chica y comenzó a cuidarla. Sin darse cuenta la fue queriendo más y más hasta que ya estaba enamorado. ¿Problemático? Sólo tenía que decírselo. Pero el tiempo pasó y él no se lo dijo, esperando el momento correcto, buscando el momento correcto, creando las situaciones ideales. Sólo que ninguna de esas situaciones funcionaron.

Aquella vez, cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella, y ella sólo debió dar unos pasos más para encontrarlo su corazón le dijo que estaba mal. Ella debió haberlo visto.

Seguía pensando en ello, en cada momento en que pudo haber hecho algo diferente que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas.

De repente, el rostro de Abby le vino a la mente, diciéndole que no olvidaría a Mi Nyu de esa manera, si seguía invocando su recuerdo. Shin Woo pensó en que no había notado la presencia de ninguna otra chica antes de Mi Nyu, y tampoco después de ella. Mientras encendió el televisor, donde volvían a pasar la entrevista de esa mañana y la presentación del video.

Al ver a Abby en la pantalla, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo la chica en ese momento. Era la primera persona cuya presencia irrumpió en su vida, haciéndose notar, luego de mucho tiempo. Y tan rápido como apareció volvió a desaparecer.

Go Mi Nam le había recalcado eso toda la semana. Ese chico era insoportable, de verdad.

El presidente Ahn lo llamó para sostener una conversación en privado. Era raro que no los llamara a los cuatro.

- Shin Woo, siéntate. Hoy he recibido una llamada, que puede enviar tu carrera a otra dimensión…

Shin Woo se limitó a escuchar de principio a fin. Cuando el presidente Ahn recalcó la propuesta por tercera vez, él supo que se esperaba una decisión pronto, en ese mismo momento.

- No – dijo – definitivamente no.

- ¿Está seguro, Shin Woo-ssi? – preguntó otro hombre que llegó a la oficina en ese mismo momento – porque puedo decir un par de cosas que van a convencerle.

Shin Woo no lo creía. Sin embargo, Jung In siempre sabía qué palabras utilizar para convencer a alguien, incluso a alguien difícil como Kang Shin Woo.

* * *

Abby regresó a casa en la tarde, luego de haberse encontrado con So Min en la cafetería. También recibió una llamada de Yon Shin sunbae, pidiéndole que pasara a su oficina en la facultad al día siguiente. Había dejado descuidado su trabajo últimamente, algo que no era normal en ella, y la grabación del programa llevaba dos días de retraso.

Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró una nota de su madre, diciendo que tendría que asistir a una cena de trabajo, de modo que ella se las vería por si misma.

El timbre sonó, extrañamente. Abby se preguntó quién sería, ya que ellas nunca recibían visitas. Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Abby-ssi – la saludó un hombre elegantemente vestido y joven, debía estar entre los treinta años.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es usted?

- Disculpe mis modales, por favor. Estaba ansioso por conocerla en persona y no pude esperar a que mis asistentes se pusieran en contacto con usted.- dijo él, sonriendo de manera amigable – Pero todavía no me he presentado. Soy Byun Jung In, director de In Entertainment, que producen muchos de los dramas para la KBS.

Abby no podía creer eso, pero tampoco le podía estar tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? No creía que nadie se tomara el tiempo sólo para hacerle una broma. Bueno, tal vez Lee Won-sunbae… Mientras tanto, seguían en la puerta.

Luego de mirar de nuevo, y pensar en la KBS…. ¡sus dramas favoritos se transmitían en esa cadena! Eso la hizo recordar cuando llevaba ya un tiempo en Corea, y comenzó a soñar seriamente en ser actriz. Fue luego de ver el mejor drama hecho nunca – según ella.

- Tú… eras el director de Wonderful Day, no lo eras?

- Mi primer drama como director – asintió.

- Vaya, pasa – dijo ella, invitándolo a entrar a la sala.

Cuando ambos se sentaron, ella preguntó:

- ¿Qué hace un director importante en mi casa?

- Abby-ssi, he visto su reciente video con A. . En cuanto lo vi, supe que usted es la persona que estaba buscando. Conozco su trabajo como presentadora, y sé que también tiene algo de experiencia como actriz.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella, cada vez más sorprendida.

- Por supuesto. Por eso, he venido a ofrecerle el papel principal en mi película **_The One Right. _**

Durante un momento, ella esperó a que dijera que era todo una broma, y tal vez las cámaras aparecerían en algún lado. Abby soñaba con ser una actriz y destacarse en Corea, pero eran sueños realistas y ella sabía que tenía ciertas limitaciones. No esperaba ir demasiado lejos, sencillamente porque era extranjera. Para ellos, conseguir un lugar y ser tratados como iguales era sumamente difícil. ¿Un protagónico? Ni en sus sueños.

- ¿Qué dice usted? ¿Acepta?

- ¿Quién vería esa película? No soy coreana, y por eso ni siquiera he conseguido ser presentadora de un programa importante en la estación. Si usted hace esto, no funcionará.

- Tengo confianza en que lo hará. Lo he dicho, usted es perfecta para el papel. Sólo puedo ganar si tomo el riesgo. – Jung In transmitía inseguridad absoluta en lo que decía – Abby-ssi, ¿está usted conmigo?

Ella se sorprendió del poder de convencimiento de Jung In.

- Cuente con ello.

Él quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta. Había hecho bien en encargarse él mismo tan pronto como tuvo la idea. Su mayor problema estaba resuelto: tenía a las personas correctas.

- Muy bien – dijo, poniéndose de pie para retirarse – mañana, espero que vaya a mi estudio temprano, para poder firmar el contrato y poder presentarla al resto del equipo. Encontrar a mis dos actores principales era lo único que faltaba por hacer.

- Disculpe, ¿quién es el actor principal?

Sise tratara de Hyung Joong, eso la haría sentirse un montón más cómoda, desde que ya lo conocía y eran amigos.

- Ya lo conoce. Kang Shin Woo, el guitarrista de A. .

* * *

Shin Woo llegó al estudio temprano. Había salido antes de que los demás despertaran, porque de otro modo tendría que llevarlos con él y no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Una chica descuidada chocó contra él.

- Lo siento, en serio, discúlpame – dijo, agachándose para recoger su bolso que se le había caído, dejando todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo.

Él suspiró. ¿Qué más daba?

- Se agachó también, para ayudarla a recoger todo.

- Ah, muchas gracias – dijo ella, levantándose.

- No es nada.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando por fin se vieron a la cara, y se encontraron el uno frente al otro.

- Miss Abby… es un gusto verte otra vez.

- Shin Woo. – ella se repuso de su ridícula sorpresa. Era obvio que lo vería allí. – ¿has estado bien? Hace tiempo no nos vemos.

O tal vez no tanto, pero parecía como que sí.

- Si, parece que ha pasado un rato, ¿verdad? – contestó él, sonriendo tímidamente.

Abby no podía creer que él en verdad fuera tímido, pero sin duda su sonrisa tenía el efecto esperado.

- Si… - ella no sabía qué decir para seguir una conversación.

- ¿Vas a la oficina del director?

- Bueno, se supone que si.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda?

- Eh…

- Eso creí. Ven, vamos.

Shin Woo parecía muy seguro de a dónde iban, aunque Abby estaba segura que él tampoco había estado allí antes. Subieron al ascensor, y el silencio volvió a ser incómodo. Ella podría buscar razones para hablar, por supuesto, pero en las ocasiones en que había visto a Shin Woo antes, parecía como si lo estuviera forzando a sostener una conversación que él no deseaba, y no quería volver a hacerlo.

- Todavía no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

- Entonces… ¿por qué has aceptado?

- Jung In tiene un gran poder de convicción.

Si, ella lo sabía bien.

- Cuando supe que tú serías mi compañero, la verdad es que me sentí mucho más cómoda – admitió ella. – Estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que nunca he actuado en algo tan importante.

- Pero tú pareces ser una gran actriz. – dijo él – es por eso que te han ofrecido el papel. Lo harás bien.

Él sonrió encantadoramente, y ella sintió una extraña calidez, un hormigueo en el corazón, similar al que se siente cuando eres electrocutado, pero de una manera más suave, que no hace daño.

Estaba segura de que él no había sonreído así antes, pero ese parecía ser el verdadero Shin Woo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella - ¿Entonces ya no te caigo mal?

Shin Woo se sintió mal de escucharla decir eso, suponer que ella le caía mal era totalmente incorrecto. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le caía tan bien tan rápidamente. Si no le hubieran dicho que ella estaría en la película, no hubiera aceptado hacerla. Pero, por supuesto, eso no lo sabía ella.

La miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Miss Abby, nunca me has caído mal. Pienso que eres una chica completamente encantadora.

- Pensé… - ella intentó formar una oración completa, pero… ¿por qué no dejaba él de mirarla? Su mirada le desconcentraba.

- Es más, ¿por qué no hablamos de manera informal a partir de hoy? Seamos amigos.

- ¿Amigos?

- ¿No quieres?

- No!… es decir… si!, claro que sí. Seamos amigos.

Ella sonrió también.

Y llegaron al piso del director.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews. En verdad no lo esperaba, que leyeran mi historia. En atención a ustedes, que me han animado a continuar, voy a seguir actualizando hasta el final. Pero debido a que tengo algunos proyectos y otros problemas que me impiden escribir tanto tiempo como yo quisiera, las actualizaciones serán mucho más cortas de lo que yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer. Espero que me perdonen y me entiendan. **

**Ahora, lo que sigue…**

**Capítulo 5.**

**Comienza la aventura.**

Abby pasó toda la noche leyendo el guión, para comenzar a ensayar cuanto antes. De pronto, tras haber conocido al cast de la película, todo se sintió real. Se dio cuenta de que filmaría una película, y como protagonista. Y que su co-estrella sería nada más y nada menos que Kang Shin Woo.

¿Y eso qué? No tenía por qué afectarle. Shin Woo era un hombre amable, inteligente y guapo. Pero era por eso mismo que le afectaba. Porque sentía las ganas de estar cerca de él, de hablar con él, de ver sus sonrisas. De ser la razón de que él sonriera.

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía caso, nada de eso.

Porque Shin Woo estaba enamorado de Mi Nyu, y aunque ese amor no se pudiera realizar, por la misma razón él no la olvidaría. Y sería mejor que ella se alejara ahora, que tenía una oportunidad. Ahora, que sólo se sentía atraída hacia él. Ahora, que todavía no lo amaba. Porque se enamoraría, si continuaba en ese camino. Y entonces iba a sufrir.

Abby cerró los ojos, y recordó el día anterior, en que fue a dar un paseo en coche con Shin Woo, y fueron a tomar un helado – luego de que él se camuflara con unos lentes muy al estilo de Clark Kent- y él la llevó a la universidad.

Demasiado amable. Abby comenzaba a pensar que hubiera sido mejor si él hubiera seguido lejos.

- Ahh! Shin Woo-ssi.

Todo era culpa de él. Si, de él y de su conversación antes de que llegaran a la universidad.

- _Entonces, ¿te has divertido? _

_Abby había estado observándolo sin darse cuenta, mientras él tenía su atención puesta en el volante. Cuando él volteó la cabeza para mirarla, con aquella sonrisa tranquila y hermosa, el corazón de Abby empezó a latir peligrosamente rápido._

_Por Dios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Acababa de decirle que serían amigos! No debería estar sintiéndose así._

- _¿Abby? _

_Él la llamó por su nombre como ella no contestaba._

- _Ha sido un buen rato. Ahora ya no me siento tan nerviosa – contestó ella. – Gracias por el paseo. Y por el helado._

- _De nada._

_Él volvió a hacerlo. Sonrió. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

- _Aun no entiendo por qué tomaste el papel. – musitó ella – Bueno, claro que lo harás genial pero… no lo sé, supongo que imaginé que este tipo de cosas no te gustaría. Pareces el típico músico que sólo quiere más música._

- _También yo lo pensé. – contestó él – pero entonces conocí a alguien._

_Mi Nyu. Él se enamoró de Mi Nyu y las cosas cambiaron._

- _Si, supongo que así debió ser – contestó ella – pero todavía no entiendo donde encaja la película._

- _Una chica dijo ser mi fan número uno, y luego se fue sin despedirse. Ella dijo algunas cosas muy ciertas, por cierto. Por eso pensé que si trabajábamos juntos, sería bueno._

_Abby abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba sorprendida. Y luego, estaba emocionada. _

- _¿En serio? Yo… vaya, qué bueno que mis palabras te hayan hecho efecto._

_Él le sonrió, y ella, riendo, agregó._

- _Por eso ahora sonríes más. Descubriste que te ves más guapo así._

_Él arqueó una ceja._

- _¿No se ven todos mejor cuando sonríen? Tú te ves realmente guapa cuando ríes._

Abby dejó el guión a un lado, y miró el reloj. Ya era hora de irse. A la reunión privada de A. , al que Shin Woo le había invitado. Él dijo que si Yoon Hee Yi podía ir, con más razón ella que sí era una chica agradable.

Recpgió su bolso y abrió la puerta con fuerza, cuando se detuvo allí, quedando estática. Porque no se suponía que esa persona estuviera all{i.

Al menos, no todavía.

- ¿Qué, acaso no me piensas dar la bienvenida? – dijo la chica, de un largo pelo oscuro que enmarcaba un rostro alargado, unos labios finos y unos ojos azules, que brillaban con desmesurada vida e intensidad.

Sonrió y bajó las maletas.

- Vaya, si que te he sorprendido.

- ¡Dijiste que vendrías en una semana!

- Sólo mentí un poquitito.

La chica todavía sonreía. Entonces Abby sonrió, se relajó, y se sintió extremadamente contenta.

- ¡Te he extrañado tanto, prima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por comentar y por agregar la historia a Favoritos. Estoy actualizando lo que puedo, y me disculpo por el último capítulo tan corto y con fallas. prometo que lo desarrollaré más cuando pueda. Espero que disfruten de este cap.**

**Primas. Parte 1.**

Durante años, ella había estado esperando estar allí. Desde niñas, Abby y ella habían sido muy unidas, y cuando ésta se marchó de Paraguay, ella la extrañó muchísimo.

Así que ahora tenía muchísimo por decir.

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Están ellos bien?

- Si, todos. A papá no le gustaba tanto la idea de que viniera aquí, tan lejos, pero al final tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Todos te envían muchos recuerdos. Traje algunos regalos para ti y para tía también.

- ¿Ella sabía que vendrías hoy?

- Por supuesto que no. Era una sorpresa. – Alexia sonrió – ahora cuéntame, ¿qué tal van las cosas para ti? ¿Decidiste aceptar filmar la película?

Abby se lo había mencionado como algo muy remoto, una lejana posibilidad, pero claro, conociendo a Alex ella seguramente ya habría hecho un montón de suposiciones.

- He firmado el contrato y.. – lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por las manifestaciones de alegría de Alexia.

Ella se levantó y saltó y la abrazó.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Serás famosa! Una gran actriz. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

Finalmente la soltó, dejándola respirar.

- Y dime, ¿quién será tu co-protagonista? ¿No será Kim Hyung Joong, verdad? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Abby le había hablado a Alex de su estrecha amistad con So Min, y la amistad de Hyung Joong y Tae Sung. Al parecer Hyung Joong causó una gran impresión e Alex aún sin conocerlo. Musicalmente hablando. Primero le encantó por su apariencia, luego odió su música, pero luego descubrió que la música de Hyung Joong había crecido, dejando atrás las canciones que parecían hechas exclusivamente para dramas. De hecho, su música le encantó. Se podría decir que Alex era una verdadera admiradora.

- No, definitivamente no es Hyung Joong – dijo Abby – es Kang Shin Woo.

Alex se sorprendió.

- ¿El chico de la banda? No me habías contado eso.

- En realidad, no lo supe tampoco hasta que… - su explicación se perdió. Acababa de recordar algo muy importante.

Y al mismo tiempo en que miraba al reloj, aparecía la llamada de Shin Woo. Contestó el teléfono algo nerviosa.

- Si, ¿Shin Woo? – ignoró decididamente la mirada interrogante de Alexia. – Lo siento, recibí una sorpresa. ¿Qué? No, no. Todo está bien. Estoy en casa con alguien… Mi prima llegó sorpresivamente a Corea y la he recibido en casa. No creo que pueda dejarla sola.

- A mi no me importaría – dijo en voz baja Alex – una chica debe hacer lo que una chica debe hacer.

- ¿Llevarla conmigo? ¿No se molestarán los chicos?... Ok. Le preguntaré y te avisaré.

Luego de colgar, miró a Alexia. Su prima parecía muy divertida.

Y es que se encontraba especulando qué tan cercana era la relación entre Abby y Shin Woo. Su prima lo hacía parecer como si fuera nada, pero ya lo vería luego. Porque desde su punto de vista, ser invitada a una reunión de una banda tan famosa decía algo acerca de la proximidad con sus miembros.

Alexia no era una romántica. O más bien, no creía que las grandes historias de amor fueran aplicables a ella. Ahora mismo, acababa de llegar dejando atrás al que había cosiderado el amor de su vida. Había estado convencida de que estarían juntos hasta el final del camino, pero simplemente no funcionó. Fue demasiado para ella.

Pero le importaba mucho que Abby fuera feliz. Porque ella era su prima favorita y su mejor amiga. Y porque sabía que el hecho de que Abby se desilusionara era culpa suya. Al final, que se distanciaran resultó inútil. El amor de ese chico no sería para ninguna de ellas.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Por supuesto que iremos!

* * *

Cuanto más leía el guión, más le costaba creer que hubiera aceptado hacer eso. Él era un músico, no un actor. Pero ahora que había aceptado, habría que hacerlo bien. De todas formas, se encontraba cansado de repetir sus líneas.

Así que dejó eso. Además, ya era hora de la fiesta privada de la banda, y Jeremy y Mi Nyu estaban cocinando algo, a juzgar por el olor, algo delicioso. Abby no tardaría en llegar.

Ni siquiera él sabía por qué la había invitado. No había razón para ello. Exceptuando el hecho de que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor de lo que había estado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Su frescura y franqueza le daban un respiro a lo que era pertenecer a A. . Abby lo miraba con esos ojos grandes, unos ojos inteligentes y alegres, y luego decía algo, cualquier cosa, y bastaba para que se sintiera mejor. Como si las cosas estuvieran en su lugar.

Sabía que eso no era amor. Había amado mucho a Mi Nyu, y sentido siempre la necesidad de protegerla y verla sonreír. Abby no era alguien que necesitara proteger. Tampoco alguien a quien necesitara dentro de su vida todo el tiempo. Pero ser su amigo estaba bien.

- Shin Woo-hyung – Mi Nyu lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿No dijiste que Abby-ssi vendría hoy también?

Ante el comentario de Mi Nyu, él miró al reloj. Realmente, ella ya debería estar allí. Abby no era una chica que llegara tarde a una cita. ¿Lo habría olvidado?

¿Deberia llamarla?

- Tal vez alguien ya se te haya adelantado, y Princess Abby esté saliendo con alguien – comentó Mi Nam, mientras tomaba unos dulces de la mesa y era regañado por Mi Nyu, que le decía que debía esperar a la cena.

- ¿Princess Abby, saliendo con alguien? ¡No, eso no puede ser! – exclamó Jeremy.

- Eres lento, hermano – volvió a decir Mi Nam – debería existir un castigo para alguien que desaprovecha tantas oportunidades.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas? – sorprendentemente, esta sugerencia vino de Tae Kyung.

Que él se entrometiera era sin duda singular. ¿Acaso él también creía…

Hasta el momento, Shin Woo simplemente ignoraba los comentarios de sus compañeros, que comenzaron por culpa de Mi Nam. Ese chico... Esperaba que no hicieran los mismos comentarios frente a Abby, porque si fuera así se volvería realmente embarazoso.

- Lo haré – dijo, y tomando la palabra a Tae Kyung, llamó a Abby.

Ella le dijo que fue detenida por una sorpresa, y al principio él pensó que tal vez le había pasado algo. Luego dijo que alguien estaba con ella en casa. Se sintió inmediatamente preocupado, pero luego el alivio fue un sentimiento tan agradable que compensó al primero. Sólo era una prima que llegó a Corea, y no podía abandonar.

Jeremy y Mi Nam, que estaban demasiado pendientes de la conversación, inmediatamente dijeron.

- Debes invitarla, por supuesto.

- Seguramente la prima de Princess Abby será tan linda como ella misma.

Por primera vez, además de molestar daban una buena idea.

- Debes invitarla. Sé que a los chicos les encantará conocerla también. Se comportarán, te lo prometo. – al decir lo último recibió malas miradas de parte de sus dos compañeros más jóvenes.- Además, les he dicho a todos que ibas a venir y están esperándote.

Y lo más importante, él la estaba esperando. Pero claro, no lo iba a decir.

Abby le prometió que se lo diría a su prima. Y sólo unos minutos después, lo llamó para decirle que estaban en camino.

Esa chica… siempre salía con cada situación. Pero Abby era tan natural, tan ella misma, que sólo podía sonreír al verla.

Como cuando abrió fue a abrir la puerta, levantándose como un rayo al oír el timbre. Ella parecía realmente incómoda en la puerta.

- Hola Shin Woo – sonrió tímidamente, cosa que no era muy normal de ella – disculpa por la molestia. Yo realmente no sabía…

- No es necesario – dijo él sonriéndole – vamos, entra ya. Hace frío aquí afuera.

- Si, al menos alguien lo nota.

Shin Woo se sorprendió de no haber notado a la figura detrás de Abby. Era una chica alta, blanca, de largo pelo negro. Era bella, pero completamente diferente a Abby. Sin lugar a dudas era su prima, pero lo único en lo que se parecían era en lo grande que eran sus ojos, y que lo miraban como si encontrase algo muy divertido en él.

- Esta es mi prima, Alexia.

La chica bufó.

- Bueno, Alex.

- Mucho gusto. Kang Shin Woo. – se presentó él.

- He oído algo de ti. Soy Alex – _tal vez tu nueva prima._

- ¡Bueno, entren ya! – dijo Mi Nam asomándose a la puerta - ¡Se congelarán allí fuera!

* * *

La noche fue agradable. Durante la cena, conversaron de algunos detalles de la boda, que tendría lugar en dos meses. Todos aportaron sus ideas de forma entusiasta, incluso Alex, que se adaptó rápidamente al grupo.

Y se adaptó mucho más, cuando los chicos descubrieron sus talentos musicales. Abby sabía que su voz no era tan mala, pero ella no había nacido para cantar. No era el caso de Alexia. Alex cantaba como los mismos ángeles.

El único problema, era que ella no quería ser un ángel.

Su estilo musical era completamente diferente al de A. . pero aún hicieron playback y pasaron un buen rato.

- ¿Te dedicabas a la música en tu país también? – preguntó Jeremy, interesado.

- Sólo tocaba en algunos bares, lugares pequeños.

- ¡No puede ser! Eres muy talentosa!

- Gracias. Pero mi estilo de música… no sienta mucho en el lugar donde vivía.

- ¿Has venido para quedarte un largo tiempo? – preguntó Mi Nyu.

- Si. Estudiaré en Ewha's, la universidad de Abby.

- Es genial, pero cuéntanos… ¿Abby dejó un novio en Corea?

Abby y Alex intercambiaron una mirada. Y Alex, avergonzada, se sonrojó. Era demasiado cerca del tema del que no quería hablar. Y luego, de nuevo Jeremy, que no había notado nada, hizo el comentario del no quería hablar.

- Seguro tú dejaste un novio en Corea.

- De hecho, rompimos antes de que decidiera venir. – dijo con voz firme y segura. Era mejor que Abby lo supiera ya, ya que ninguna de las dos se atrevería a tocar el tema de otra forma – Ya que él es un músico muy famoso, pero viene de una muy buena familia… bueno, no me lo tomen a mal, chicos, porque ustedes parecen realmente geniales. Pero las estrellas, son gente muy difícil de tratar. Chicos especialmente problemáticos.

- Dímelo a mi.

Nadie pudo creer que esto salió de labios de Mi Nyu.

- ¿Qué dices?

Tae Kyung hizo una mueca. Pero todos los demás que miraron a la pareja, inmediatamente comenzaron a reír.


	7. Chapter 7

**Primas. Parte 2.**

- Las llevaré a casa – se ofreció Shin Woo, cuando ya era bastante tarde en la noche, tiempo de que Abby y Alex volvieran a casa.

- No tienes que hacerlo. – dijo Abby. De nuevo, él estaba siendo tan amable, cuando ella deseaba que no lo fuera. – Puedo llamar un taxi. No quiero convertirme en una molestia.

- Sería molesto si no te subes al auto – dijo él, sonriendo – esperen un momento, saldremos enseguida.

Alexia arqueó una ceja. Esos dos, ¿fingían o qué? Diciendo que eran amigos, cuando era obvio que se gustaban?

A Abby le gustaban los músicos. Shin Woo ya había ganado al comenzar. Además, siendo tan sereno y tan maduro, era simplemente el tipo de Abby. Alexia Recordó que también había sido su tipo. Sólo una vez. Sólo por una vez, pero había sido devastador. Cuando Abby y ella se enamoraron del mismo muchacho.

Shin Woo volvió y Abby tomó el lugar del copiloto, mientras Alex se deslizaba al asiento de atrás.

- Esto incluso se parece a una de las escenas que tendremos que filmar en la película – comentó Abby.

- ¿Si? Es hacia el final de la película, cuando se supone que peleamos.

- Es una pena no escucharte cantar en ninguna escena.

- Eso está bien, de hecho. Debo hacerlo mejor, si la música no puede salvarme esta vez.

- ¿Quién crees que hará el OST de la película? ¿El Director no ha mencionado a A. en lo absoluto?

- Hasta ahora, al menos, no. – y ojalá no lo hiciera. Se imaginaba lo que sería tener a sus compañeros rondando por allí tan seguido.

Los deseos de Abby al parecer no coincidían con los suyos.

- Sería genial ver más al resto de la banda. No me había divertido tanto como hoy en bastante tiempo. – dijo Abby. – Es como cuando salir con So Min, Hyung Joong y Tae Sung. Pero esos chicos eran un caso aparte. En comparación con ellos, Mi Nam y Jeremy son unos verdaderos ángeles.

- Suena como si hubieras sido muy amiga de ellos.

- Todavía lo somos. So Min es de hecho mi mejor amiga. Pero Hyung Joong ha estado muy ocupado desde que la banda decidió darse un tiempo para sus proyectos individuales, y Tae Sung está formando una familia. Aunque él y su esposa son todavía jóvenes, quieren tener un bebé.

Alex escuchaba todo sin el menor deseo de interrumpir. Era como si Abby y ShinWoo se hubieran olvidado de su presencia.

Incluso aunque luego hubo un silencio en el cual ninguno parecía saber qué decir, ella se calló. Se calló hasta que su prima volvió a mencionar.

- Supongo que será un poco diferente estar en la banda, ahora que Tae Kyung va a casarse.

- Si, las cosas cambiarán. Pero eso es necesario en cualquier grupo. Supongo que por un tiempo, debo tomar mi propio camino.

Abby miró a ShinWoo asombrada, sin estar segura de haber entendido bien. No, seguramente se había equivocado, porque eso sonó como si…

- ¿Piensas dejar A. ?

Maldijo a su boca por ser más rápida que su autocontrol. La manera en que ShinWoo la miró sólo la hizo sentirse más avergonzada.

- No podemos separarnos. Somos como hermanos.

- Lo siento. – se excusó enseguida Abby – no quise…

- Pero sí, dejaremos de trabajar juntos por algún tiempo. Ésa ha sido una razón para unirme al cast. Se supone, según el Presidente Ahn y el Director, que será un buen impulso para mi carrera. Tae Kyung querrá estar un tiempo con Mi Nyu, y Jeremy también ha recibido una oferta para grabar en Londres. Hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo que un descanso nos vendrá bien.

- ¿Cuándo han decidido eso?

- Lo hemos estado hablando durante algún tiempo… después del compromiso de Tae Kyung y Mi Nyu.

- Tú… ¿me lo estás contando a mi primero?

Shin Woo se sorprendió de su propio actuar. No había pensado en contarle antes, simplemente lo hizo. Parecía que hablar de eso con Abby sería perfectamente normal, pero no lo era. Él siempre actuaba con madurez. Lo correcto hubiera sido esperar al menos hasta que decidieran cómo y cuándo lo harían de conocimiento público.

- Si. Supongo que así es.

- Gracias.

Entonces Alexia consideró oportuno recordar que estaba allí.

- Comenzaré a asistir a clases desde la próxima semana. Hasta entonces, ¿puedo ir a ver los ensayos para la película? Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo hacen.

- ¿Ah? Si, claro…

- ¿Es éste tu edificio, verdad?

- Sí, éste.

Abby se sentía tan nerviosa que necesitó toda su concentración para desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Alex bajó antes que ella, y se despidió rápidamente de Shin Woo con una sonrisa sincera. Él le agradaba.

Shin Woo devolvió el gesto, y Abby sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Por qué él le sonreía a Alex? Qué estúpido. Él podía sonreírle a quien quisiera.

Pero Alexia ya había desaparecido de la escena, y allí sólo estaban ellos dos, de nuevo. Los ojos de Shin Woo fijos en ella.

- Bueno, gracias.

- No agradezcas, no es nada. Nos vemos mañana – dijo él, y se acercó a Abby.

Ni siquiera estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que era ridñiculo que ella se estuviera sintiendo de esa manera. Entonces, él hizo algo que ella no esperaba. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos, como despeinándolo, pero de una forma suave.

Ella se le quedó mirando.

- H-hasta mañana – logró decir.

Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció, al mismo tiempo que oía al coche de Shin Woo doblar en la esquina.

- A ti te gusta él. – murmuró Alexia, una vez que ambas estaban en el dormitorio de Abby.

Mientras saludaba a su tía, había dejado pasar el momento, pero ahora volvía a sacar el tema a colación.

- Somos amigos.

Alexia se sentía fastidiada. ¿Acaso Abby no había aprendido nada en todo ese tiempo?

- Excusa estúpida. Te gusta. Y a él parece que le gustas. Ustedes definitivamente no deben ir para el _**friend-zone.**_

Alex lo decía porque quería a Abby feliz, por supuesto, pero en el fondo ambas sabían que se debía también a que aún se sentía terriblemente culpable.

- También solía pensar que Iván y yo no debíamos ir para la zona de amigos.

Al oírla pronunciar su nombre, Alex sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Maldición. Ella sólo había esperado que con toda la distancia, la tierra y el océano de por medio, él dejara de tener ese efecto en ella.

Abby sólo sintió el lejano eco de un dolor en su pecho, pero desapareció enseguida. No era nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando todo acababa de suceder.

- Perdón. – dijo Alex, con lágrimas en los ojos – Perdóname, Abigail.

Abby y Alex siempre habían sido las mejores amigas del mundo. Eso ni siquiera cambió cuando Abby conoció a Iván, su nuevo compañero de clases, y ambos se hicieron muy cercanos.

Iván era muy guapo, de maneras agradables, todo un caballero. Abby estaba encantada con él, y aunque Iván hasta el momento no la había tratado de conquistar, parecía como si eso fuera a suceder en cualquier momento. Él era divertido, pero también dulce. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle a Abby?

Y a él debía gustarle ella. Todas las demás chicas en el colegio eran bastante superficiales, y si se acercaban a él, era por su dinero. Abby no. Con ella, era fácil sentirse cómodo, al punto en que pasaba las tardes en su casa y no tardó en conocer a toda su familia.

Pero entonces, conoció a Alexia.

Si algo podía decir Alexia en su defensa, fue que se enamoró de Iván en cuanto lo conoció, antes de saber lo que su prima sentía por él. Comenzaron a conversar, se sonrieron, y descubrieron que la pasión por la música era algo mutuo.

Todo lo que pudo haber entre él y Abby de pronto quedó para siempre en el terreno de la amistad. Y ella se lo tragó todo. A pesar de que lo amaba. Se lo tragó todo porque Alex era su prima, su mejor amiga. Nadie tiene la culpa de enamorarse.

Pero verlos juntos le dolía, y mucho. Por eso, cuando el año terminó y el colegio y el salón de clases no los unía más, ella decidió que era suficiente. Necesitaba tiempo y distancia para olvidarlo, o su amistad con Alex nunca sería la misma de antes. Su madre acababa de conseguir un trabajo en Corea, así que decidió irse con ella y estudiar allí.

Y ahora, años después, su prima iba a su encuentro. Iván era cosa del pasado. Abby ya no lo amaba, y nunca había culpado a Alex. Sin embargo, había sufrido muchísimo. Ese amor no correspondido fue como un agujero en el corazón, y a veces una herida punzante: ella estaba cerca de Iván, él la quería cerca, como a una amiga; pero nunca la vería como nada más que eso, y ella no intentaría cambiarlo, porque después de todo Alex era como una hermana para ella y lo amaba también.

- No te disculpes – dijo, acercándose a Alex – no hay nada que perdonar, eres mi mejor amiga. Eres mi hermana.

Alex negó con la cabeza.

- Fui egoísta. Sabía que lo amabas también, pero aunque te veía sufrir, yo seguí con él…

- El amor nunca puede estar mal, Alex. El amor nunca está mal.

Abrazó a su prima, y ambas lloraron. Lloraron por esos años lejos, y por el amor perdido. Y lloraron también de alegría, porque volvían a tenerse la una a la otra.

Cuando se calmaron, unos minutos después, Abby se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué terminaron, Alex?

- A él le está yendo muy bien con su carrera, debes saberlo. Pero su padre quiere que él se haga cargo de la empresa y los negocios familiares pronto, y él lo hará. Él está convencido de que es su deber. Y su deber también es tener una esposa adecuada, ya lo sabes. Una mujer que no seré yo.

- Pero eso…discúlpame, pero para nuestros días, suena un poco estúpido.

- Ahora puede ser. Pero no lo será dentro de cinco años, cuando él decida que ya no será un músico sino un empresario. Para la imagen de su familia, una novia que se dedica a tocar en bares y pubs baratos, no es conveniente para su hijo. Y de ninguna manera yo podré adecuarme a su familia, tan perfecta y elegante y distinguida. Yo seré siempre Alexia, así como me conoces. – Alex suspiró – ya ves, tú que eres una buena chica, habrías sido mejor para él en muchos sentidos. Al menos a los ojos de su familia.

Ella podría ser una cobarde, pero se retiró del juego antes de salir más lastimada. De todas formas lo estaba, porque aún amaba a Iván, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Fueron años juntos, pero si hubiesen sido otros años más, soportando los intentos de su familia por cambiarla, o a Iván cambiándola por otra mujer más adecuada, no hubiera resistido. Mejor salir herida, que morir de una estocada al final.

Abby quería decir algo para consolarla, pero sería estúpido decirle que arreglara las cosas. Ahora estaba en Corea, a cientos de miles de kilómetros de Iván.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, supongo que aquí estamos, comenzando de nuevo.

- Y vaya forma de comenzar, conociendo a los A. .

Los A. .

Apenas Alex los mencionó, la imagen de Shin Woo mirándola y sonriendo apareció frente a Abby. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Qué remedio. Sabía que estaba en el camino a estar completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Otro cap? Tan pronto? Felicitenme, que le dediqué unas horas durante las fiestas de año nuevo para traer algo. Please, comenten si es que les gusta, en verdad me hará sentir mucho mejor**

**Los Ángeles se cruzan en tu camino.**

Mi Nyu miraba primero a su hermano y luego de vuelta a Tae Kyung, a Shin Woo y de vuelta a Mi Nam, incluso Jeremy! El muchacho le sonrió y ella trató de sonreír, pero seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Ya déjalo, Mi Nyu – le dijo Mi Nam, observando que su hermana estaba demasiado nerviosa. – No es culpa tuya.

- ¿Culpa suya? – preguntó Shin Woo, acercándose para sentarse junto a ella – ni siquiera es algo malo.

- Cierto. Es más bien como unas vacaciones. Gracias a ti, tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones. – dijo Jeremy.

Eso no hacía sentir mejor a Mi Nyu, todavía quería decir que ella era responsable. Tae Kyung quería decir algo, pero las muestras de afecto en público no eran lo suyo.

- ¿En verdad crees que eres tan importante como para que tomemos esta decisión sólo basados en ti?

En el idioma de Tae Kyung, eso era como decir "No te preocupes, no es responsabilidad tuya"

Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en esto. Desde que debutaron, habían trabajado incansablemente para que A. llegaran a la posición en la que estaba ahora. Aunque estar juntos era bueno, también tenían sueños a los que debían llegar por separado.

Como Jeremy, que esperaba volver a Londres y grabar su disco, o Go Mi Nam, que pensaba dedicarse un poco a la actuación igual que Shin Woo, mientras preparaba un disco solista. Eso también estaba en los planes de Shin Woo, un disco suyo, no uno de A. . En cuanto a Tae Kyung, él si iba a tener unas merecidas vacaciones al menos durante su viaje por Europa luego de la boda. Eso ya lo mantendría ocupado, ya que sería difícil mantener todo eso en privado.

El presidente Ahn entró a la sala, y les dijo que ya tenía una fecha en la que darían la noticia. Dos semanas en adelante, en una conferencia de prensa, anunciarían que los miembros de A. se separarían por un año para trabajar en sus proyectos personales. Una noticia que muchos fans no se tomarían bien, por lo que además ofrecerían gran concierto.

- ¡Ya, Mi Nyu, quita esa cara! – exclamó Jeremy – en realidad, nosotros nunca dejamos de ser un equipo.

Le sonrió con tanta ternura que fue imposible que a Mi Nyu no se le encendieran chispas de alegría en el corazón.

- Deberías cantar en el concierto – dijo Go Mi Nam – después de todo tú…

- ¿Eh? ¿Go Mi Nyu cantando en el concierto, Mi Nam? – preguntó el presidente Ahn extrañado.

- Mi Nyu es una excelente cantante – dijo enseguida Shin Woo.

- Si, así es. Ella canta como los ángeles.

- ¿Es así? ¡Pues debemos escucharte! – exclamó el presidente Ahn sonriendo – Vamos, al estudio de grabación.

Mi Nyu miró a Tae Kyung y luego a su hermano nerviosa.

- Deberías hacerlo – dijo Tae Kyung – vamos, andando.

Y como ella parecía no decidirse, pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la hizo andar. Ella giró su rostro hacia él, y quedaron muy, muy cerca.

El simple hecho de estar así, hacía que sus corazones latieran fuertemente, pero al mismo tiempo les daba paz. Y sabían que perfectamente podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

La madre de Abby ya había salido cuando las chicas se levantaron a desayunar.

- Mmm, esto está delicioso – dijo Alex.

- Es sólo café. – dijo Abby, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

- No me arruines el momento, ¿quieres? Es mi primer desayuno en Corea, no importa si sea comida coreana o no.

- No te preocupes, hoy mismo te mostraré mi restaurante favorito. La comida es deliciosa, pero no es un lugar caro. Yo creo que es uno de los mejores de Seúl.

- Hay tantas cosas que debo ver… - dijo Alex con un suspiro - Estuve leyendo cuando me hablaste de A. – comentó, mientras recogía la mesa– escuché que los estudios de su productora son los más grandes, los mejores de toda Asia. Me gustaría conocerlos.

- ¿En serio? Podríamos ir hoy. Después de todo, no tengo clases hasta la tarde.

- Fantástico. – Los ojos de Alex brillaron con expectación – Vamos.

- Espera a que recoja mis libros y nos vamos.

- Oye, ¿y cómo hacemos para entrar?

Abby volvió a sonreír. Sentía que era como cuando eran niñas.

- Tú, ¿desde cuándo te preocupan estas cosas?

Alex captó el mensaje.

- Y tú, ¿desde cuándo eres la que se arriesga a entrar sin autorización a cualquier lugar?

Durante su adolescencia, más bien desde la niñez, siempre había sido al revés: Alex impulsando a Abby a hacer cosas que ella consideraba peligrosas, o ir a lugares que tenían prohibido. Abby no había cambiado su carácter, a pesar de que había madurado, y Alex sólo podía pensar que todo eso de querer llevarla era sólo una excusa para si misma, porque debía estar deseando ver a Shin Woo.

Una vez que estuvieron listas tomaron un bus que las llevó cerca de la productora. Y cuando Abby empezaba a dudar de haber llegado hasta allí, porque no tenía un plan y lo más probable era que los guardias las sacaran sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué había tenido ese impulso estúpido? Y sin embargo, se negada a darse vuelta, cuando ya había llegado hasta allí.

En ese momento, fue cuando escuchó que alguien la saludó.

- Abby-ssi, qué gusto verla ¿Vas a encontrar a los chicos?

Era el manager Ma, que le hablaba desde el asiento de conductor de su coche. Abby se permitió suspirar, aliviada.

- ¡Manager Ma! El gusto es mío. Si, quería ver a Mi Nyu.

¿Por qué no decir que quería ver a los chicos? Si quería ver a Mi Nyu, hubiera sido mejor ir a la casa.

Pero para su suerte, al manager su respuesta le pareció de lo más normal.

- ¿Y esta señorita quién es?

- Es mi prima, Alex. Acaba de llegar a Corea para estudiar en Ewha's.

El manager Ma le sonrió a Alex.

- Encantada de conocerle – dijo Alex.

- Muy bien, bien… ¿quieren que las acerque? Pasar por la entrada donde las fans esperan es un trámite larguísimo.

- Ah, por supuesto – dijo Abby, sonriendo.

Las dos primas subieron al coche, Abby sin creer su suerte y Alex creyéndolo lo más normal.

- Estoy tarde para la reunión, ¿me acompañan?

- Ah, no, no – se apresuró Abby – no quiero interrumpir la reunión. Alex y yo esperaremos por aquí.

- Ah, está bien. Nos vemos entonces, Abby-ssi, señorita Alex.

Cuando el hombre se alejó, Alex miró a su prima.

- Y… ¿de verdad nos quedaremos aquí a esperar?

- ¿Y qué otra cosa quieres hacer?

- ¡Pues veamos el lugar, por supuesto!

Alex tomó a su prima de la mano, como si fuera ella quien conociera el lugar. Y de hecho, no tardaron en llegar a las salas de los estudios de grabación.

Entrando a una de esas salas, Alex fue atraída por una voz que escuchó.

Una voz que también a Abby le resultaba familiar.

**Al menos sólo por un día**

**Como ayer cuando me enamoré**

**Aún no quiero dejar tu calidez**

- ¡Si, es él! – Alex se volteó hacia su prima - ¿Por qué no me contaste que él también trabajaba aquí?

- N-no lo sabía…

**Es hora de salvar el hoy**

**Salvar el hoy**

**Oh, salvar el hoy**

**Una vez más salvar el hoy**

**Oh salvar el hoy**

Como ya estaban adentro, él las vio, y enseguida saludó a Abby con una sonrisa. Alex, que estaba cantando la canción al mismo tiempo, también lo saludó y él sólo sonrió.

**Al menos por un dia**

**Sólo por un día.**

Entonces Alex sacó un papel de su mochila y escribió en grandes caracteres: ¿Puedo cantar? E hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Él se encogió de hombros pero sonrió, parecía divertido por la situación.

**Woh woh**

Abby frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de presumir sus habilidades y salía a saludarlas? Era obvio que no estaba haciéndolo en serio si dejaba a su prima entrar, tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, tomando un micrófono y… ¿cantando con él?

**Sólo por un día quiero enviarte**

**Mi amor con una sonrisa**

**Éste último día con una sonrisa**

**Quiero reunirme contigo**

**No tiene porqué ser doloroso**

**Si sólo caminamos juntos sonriendo todo estará bien.**

**Es hora de salvar el hoy**

**Oh, salvar el hoy**

**Oh, salvar el hoy**

**Una vez más, salvar el hoy**

**Al menos por un día.**

- Hey, cantas bien! – dijo él cuando terminaron la canción y dejo su guitarra.

- Gracias, yo… me encanta esa canción. De hecho, soy una admiradora tuya.

- Kim Hyun Joong, encantado de conocerte – dijo, pasándole una mano.

Eso sorprendió a Alex, que la saludara de esa manera.

- Alexia, el placer es mío. Soy prima de Abby.

- Supuse que sería algo así. También vienes de Paraguay, ¿cierto?

- Si, así es.

Alex hizo el esfuerzo de no reír por cómo pronunciaba él el nombre de su país.

Hyun Joong se dirigió a la puerta y tomó la mano de Abby, haciéndola girar.

- Mira esto, ¡Princess Abby! Te has vuelto más linda en todo el tiempo que llevo sin verte.

Abby sonrió.

- Gracias oppa. Pero tengo que decir que tú no has cambiado absolutamente nada.

- ¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo? – antes de dar tiempo a Abby a responder, agregó – hablaremos de eso mientras comemos algo, todavía no he desayunado.

Estaban cruzando la puerta, con Abby sorprendida, Hyun Joong igual, y Alex sin creer en esa coincidencia, cuando dieron de bruces con el otro grupo.

- ¡Princess Abby! – exclamó Mi Nam.

- ¡Alex! – ese fue Jeremy.

- ¿Hyun Joong-ssi? – el Presidente Ahn miró extrañado a Hyun Joong y luego a las dos chicas.

- Presidente Ahn – Hyun Joong saludó – sólo he venido a familiarizarme más con el lugar, y me he encontrado con una buena amiga.

Abby arqueó una ceja. Si bien Hyun Joong y ella fueron amigos durante el tiempo que se conocieron, no lo eran tanto como para decir una "buena amiga" sobre todo porque él era igual de educado con todo el mundo.

También se dio cuenta de que Shin Woo los estaba mirando fijamente a ambos.

- Ya veo. ¿Y esta chica?

- Soy Alex Marti, prima de Abby. Mucho gusto en conocerlo.

- ¿Prima de Abby-ssi? La belleza debe ser algo de familia. ¡Pensé que eras una modelo americana!

Alex sonrió.

- El talento también parece ser de familia – dijo Shin Woo.

- ¿También eres actriz?

Alex negó con la cabeza.

- Soy cantante. También toco la guitarra y el piano.

- ¡Es perfecto! Justo íbamos a escuchar a Mi Nyu. Me acabo de enterar que ella también es una gran cantante. Debo oírlas a ambas.

Una suerte de perros, eso diría Alex. Sin duda, eso estaba mucho más de lo que ella habría imaginado pedir.

- No sé cómo será con la guitarra o el violín, pero cantando es muy buena. – dijo Hyun Joong y se ganó una enorme sonrisa de simpatía de parte de Alex.

Resultaba que estos Idols eran de lo más buena gente. Primero los chicos A. y luego él.

Mi Nyu entró primero a la sala, parándose con seguridad frente al micrófono. Sin duda, había estado allí antes. Los cuatro chicos la miraban orgullosos.

**_Eres como algodón dulce derritiéndose en mi corazón_**

**_Como un arcoíris que deslumbra en mi corazón_**

**_Dime susurrándome con tu dulce voz..._**

**_Desde el principio tu corazón me amaba todos los días_**

**_Te amo, sólo se mi amor_**

Cuando acabó de cantar, Alex sólo pudo pensar que esa voz tan dulce y pura haría llorar a los ángeles. El presidente Ahn le dedicó su tiempo a alabarla, y los chicos que ya conocían su talento sólo sonreían, pero incluso Hyun Joong debió admitir que ella tenía una de las mejores voces que él había escuchado jamás.

Después de eso, cualquier cosa que Alexia pudiera hacer parecería poco. Sin embargo, entró con decisión y sostuvo el micrófono de la misma forma natural en la que siempre lo había hecho.

- Bueno, yo siento decir que no conozco suficientes buenas canciones en coreano, así que…

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso: cuatro Idols de una de las bandas más populares de Asia y una estrella Hallyu como Kim Hyun Joong observándole desde el otro lado del cristal. ¡Acababa de cantar con él, por Dios!

Pero ella era Alex, y nunca podría sentirse superada.

Cuando la pista comenzó a sonar, ella respiró y su voz se deslizó suavemente hasta los oídos de quienes la escuchaban.

**Muchas estrellas brillando en el cielo de la noche**

**Son pequeñas pero se convierten en mi luz**

**como siempre parecen mirarme sólo a mí**

**El brillo de las estrellas aumenta**

Abby le dio la sonrisa de "lo estás haciendo fantástico" y ella sonrió en respuesta.

**Cuando las cosas con difíciles, cansadoras y solitarias**

**Tú siempre estás en el mismo lugar**

**A veces, el dolor y las lágrimas sólo fluyen**

**Oh, no pares, nunca te rindas**

Ella sabía en qué comento preciso su voz debía ser potente, en qué medida y hasta qué extremo podía llevarlo.

**Incluso si el mundo está celoso de mi, estoy bien**

**Incluso si el amor me deja, estoy bien**

**Porque la elección siempre es mía**

**No importa lo que ninguno diga, yo sólo te necesito**

**Un tropiezo, otro tropiezo, estoy bien**

**Aunque caigamos cansados, estoy bien**

**Incluso si todos dicen que no, estoy bien**

**¿A quién le importa? El personaje principal en mi futuro soy yo**

Esta canción la había hecho sentir especialmente bien luego de romper con Iván, cuando tomó la decisión de venir a Corea.

**Cada noche, me miré a mi misma y dije:**

**Algún día, una deslumbrante yo estará esperando**

**Como ha sido antes, como has sido para mi**

**El brillo de las estrellas aumenta**

Jeremy, Mi Nam y Mi Nyu sonreían y movían ligeramente los hombros siguiendo la música, y eso hizo sentir mejor a Alex. Ella siempre se había sentido más segura cantando en inglés.

**Me dibujé a mi misma en el lugar que he soñado**

**Nos dibujé dentro de mi corazón con una nerviosa emoción**

**Gritándonos fuerte, así la tristeza puede alejarse**

**Oh, no pares, nunca te rindas.**

El presidente Ahn estaba encantado. Felicitaba primero a Alex y luego a Mi Nyu, y ya estaba tratando inútilmente de convencer a esta última de comenzar una carrera en solitario.

- Presidente Ahn, dejemos eso para después – dijo Tae Kyung – nosotros iremos a comer ahora.

- ¿Vienen también, Abby? – preguntó Shin Woo.

- Oh, justo antes de encontrarnos con ustedes íbamos a comer con Hyun Joong-oppa.

- ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos? – sugirió Alex.

Abby miró a Hyun Joong como pidiéndole su opinión. Hyun Joog le sonrió y miró hacia el grupo, rodando los ojos. Y Abby se dio cuenta de algo evidente.

- Si, eso sería bueno – dijo Abby – Primero, A. , les presento a Kim Hyun Joong.

Él hizo un saludo formal correspondido por todos los chicos, y luego ella siguió.

- Oppa, estos son Kang Shin Woo, Go Mi Nam, Jeremy y Tae Kyung, los miembros de A. . Y ella es Go Mi Nyu, hermana de Mi Nam y… y novia de Tae Kyung.

- Es un placer conocerlos, pero sólo quiero decir… - hizo un silencio, totalmente serio, y luego agregó - que tengo mucha hambre.

Alex rió.

- Pues vayámonos ya.

- ¿Entonces ahora estás trabajando con nuestra misma productora?

- He firmado hace dos meses, en realidad. Estoy a punto de sacar un nuevo disco.

- Pero… ¿no extrañas a tus compañeros de banda? – preguntó Jeremy.

Hyun Joong asintió.

- En realidad, no hemos dejado de ser SS501. Cuando …. Termine el servicio militar, entonces volveremos a tocar juntos. Somos amigos, no podemos sólo separarnos.

Todos estaban ya sentados disfrutando de la comida. Quienes más lo hacían eran Alex, para quien todo era nuevo, y Hyun Joong, que al parecer sí tenía mucha hambre.

A Abby le gustaba el ambiente que veía que se había formado, observaba a sus amigos mientras recogía las bebidas.

- ¿Te ayudo?

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que tenía a Shin Woo al lado de ella. ¿En qué momento se había acercado?

- Ah, sí, claro.

- Te ves contenta – observó él.

Se negaba a sí mismo hacer ningún comentario respecto al motivo de su alegría. Abby se veía así desde que las encontraron antes con Hyun Joong. Él no había contemplado que podían ser tan cercanos, ¿de pronto le llamaba "oppa"?

- Estoy contenta – dijo ella – he recuperado a mi mejor amiga después de mucho. Por si fuera poco, hoy nos hemos encontrado a Hyun Joong y eso me trae buenos recuerdos. Y además… – se giró hacia él y le sonrió tan brillantemente que él sintió que su corazón saltó y volvió a su lugar. – desde que los conozco a ustedes, sólo me han pasado cosas buenas. Es como si todos mis sueños estuvieran haciéndose realidad.

Shin Woo sólo pudo sonreírle.

- Vamos a sentarnos con ellos. Pasemos un buen rato, y luego te llevaré a la universidad.


End file.
